Forever and Always
by ADVluv4life
Summary: It's Christmas Time for May and Ash. But they get into a fight. About Ash's gift too! What's going to happen in this pretty much out of the blue one-shot? ADVshipping. Please Review!-ADV


**PART 1**

"May, what do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't know Ash. Maybe…a hundred dollar gift card to the mall? Or…I don't know. It's a big decision, what you want for Christmas, you know?"

"Uh…sure I do." _'No, I'm a guy May. And I already know what I want.' _Ash thought as he opened the door and let her into his house before him.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"Um…well…see, May, it's kind of a secret." he stuttered.

"Ash. You can't keep what you want a _secret._ You have to someone, like me, or you might not get it." she sat on his couch, looking at him as he sat in the recliner to her right.

"I know that, but I'm going to handle my gift on my own."

"_What? _No, no you are not." she told him. "Christmas is a time of giving, _other_ people giving stuff to _other_ people. Not _you_ giving stuff to _yourself_!"

"But, what I want is kind of embarrassing." he admitted as he turned on the T.V.

May stared at him like he was crazy. "Why would it be a secret Ash? I mean, I can't believe anything _you_ would want could be _embarrassing_. Not to be rude at all, but _seriously _Ash, tell me the real deal. What do you want for Christmas?"

'_For you to be my girlfriend.' _Ash thought. "None of your business." He looked at her, he then realized he hurt her feelings. "May- May look it's just that-"

"No, I get it, I'm not that close of friend I thought I was to you, right? Bye Ash." she said as she got up and walked to his front door.

"May!"

"No, you can't trust me to keep your present a secret, then I'll go. Goodbye." she opened the door, wrapped her coat tighter around her and walked outside, quietly closing the door behind her. _'I can't believe he won't tell me.' _she thought. _'Ash…'_

Meanwhile back in the house Ash was banging his head on the wall- metaphorically of course. "Why did you say something as dumb as that, you dipstick!" he yelled at himself. "Now she probably hates me." he frowned at that statement. "I hate myself."

**PART 2**

*RING RING*

"Hello, Maple residence."

"Yeah, this is Ash. Can I speak to May?"

"One moment Ash." Caroline Maple, May's mother, told him.

Ash heard her mom lay the phone down and walk away. "May," he barely heard. "phone call for you!"

"Is it Ash?" he heard.

"Yes dear!"

"Tell him, I hate him and I don't want to talk!" He frowned, he hated himself more. She had said she hated him, did she really? _'Please let her either be lying, or possibly just exaggerating the truth.' _

"She'll be down in just a second Ash." Caroline told him back on the phone, then he heard it being passed to someone.

"Ash, I don't want to talk to you." May's voice told him.

"Listen May, I didn't mean to be mean. Meet me at the park, Christmas Eve. At 7:00pm. Okay?"

He could tell May was hesitant before answering his question. Because she had I small stutter when she said "Y-Yeah, sure I guess. Goodbye-night!"

"Goodnight May, sweet dreams." he smiled. He then heard a buzzing sound on the other end of the phone.

**TWO DAYS LATER: CHRISTMAS EVE**

"Where is he?" May asked, she'd been at the park since 7:00pm it was now 7:05pm and Ash had yet to show up.

"I-I'm sorry I'm late, my mom she wouldn't let me out of the house she knew I was well warmed up. Sorry May." she heard a yelled from her left, she saw Ash running towards her, in a big coat of, and a scarf, along with some gloves.

She giggled, he looked hilarious. "Ash! Nice for you to finally show up. I was just about to go home!"

"Okay, down to business." he said as he caught his breath.

"Alright, what did you want?" she asked as she stopped laughing and straightened up.

"I'm going to get my Christmas present tonight."

"Really!? I get to see what you wanted, now, tonight!?" she asked excitedly. Ash just nodded, he enjoyed seeing her so happy. "Let's go then!" May turned and started walking towards the different stores.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked from behind her, he hadn't moved an inch.

"To the store to get what you wanted."

"You can't buy what I want in stores May."

May had a very confused look on her face. "What are you talking about? You can buy anything in stores, can't you?"

"Most things you can, but not what I want." Ash told her, he took steps closer to her, until he was right in front of her. May blushed at how close they were. "May I have to tell you something.

"W-What?"

"May, I- May what I want for Christmas is _you, _that's what I wanted all year, _you_. May I-I love you May." Ash turned away from her. "If you don't feel the same it's fine. I mean there are better guys out there for you, like Drew or Brendan or even Paul, but- I still love you."

"Ash."

"And even if you don't feel he same way, I'll love you anyways."

"ASH."

"I mean-"

"Ash!" she yelled at him.

"What?" he asked her turning back to face her.

"What if I told you, that…I like you too- a lot I was just never able to admit it. I mean…I'm good at talking to you, and when you're not around I'm wondering what you're doing. I've wanted you to like me ever since I first met you really…but, every girl likes you, so I thought I never stood a chance. I mean, you're so…and I'm just…I don't know. But if you mean it-"

"I do mean it, May I would never lie to you, EVER!" he yelled, He noticed her blush. "I like it when you blush. It's cute." he told her out of no where, causing her to blush more.

He walked closer to her, putting his hand on her face he lifted her head up closer to his…

Closer

Closer

Closer

And…

ACHOO!!

"Sorry." May said. She knew she had ruined their moment. She put her head down and turned away.

There was a silent moment.

"Well," Ash began. "We better get inside before you get sick, so…come on." he bent down letting her get on his back. She carefully got on and put her face in the scarf around his neck.

"Ash?"

"Yeah May."

"We can have a retry tomorrow, right?"

Ash blushed at the thought then said "Of course May. I got my present right?"

"Yes Ash."

"May?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." he whispered.

May smiled into his scarf. "I love you too Ash, forever and always."

"Forever and always." Ash repeated. He then focused on getting her into her house. Soon he heard soft slow breathing and knew she had fallen asleep. "Sleep tight May." he whispered to the sleeping girl.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Thank you for reading my story!**

**That was totally ADVANCESHIPPING! Tell me how you liked it in a review. Thank you and I hope that all you Christmas's were great!**

_**~ADV**_


End file.
